


Meme: First Kiss

by kiwoa (Rinoa)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa/pseuds/kiwoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of those moments that, in retrospect, seems inevitable. Yosuke's not sure how he didn't see it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme: First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/736.html?thread=205280#t205280](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fbadbadbathhouse.livejournal.com%2F736.html%3Fthread%3D205280%23t205280).



Now that Yosuke’s actually thinking about it, he can see that this is long overdue.

He knows there’s something special about the friendship he shares with Souji. He’s known that for months. From the first time he offered Souji a ride to school on his bike, he felt a bond between them. Even though he’d only known him for a few days at that point, Yosuke was glad that if anyone had to see his shadow, it was Souji. Something about the easy way they could chat between classes (or not, if Souji wasn’t feeling talkative; then Yosuke could just stand next to his desk and smile in the comfortable silence) felt, well, right. It didn’t surprise him at all that they got along well outside of school too, or that Souji rapidly became his favorite person to hang out with.

It did surprise him when Souji hugged him that one time. He had been crying about Saki-senpai, which somehow didn’t feel awkward despite the fact that he was breaking down in front of another guy, one he’d asked to come with him that day specifically so he could get those feelings out, no less, when Souji pulled him in for a hug. And not a manly hug either, with hard pats on the back and maybe even a handshake between them so their bodies didn’t actually touch. Souji went all out. Arms around the waist, under Yosuke’s arms, and head on his shoulder. Like you’d hug a girl. Yosuke called him on it, too, and he didn’t hold Souji around the neck like a girl would’ve, but he didn’t stop it. Up until this instant, he was never sure why he didn’t do anything more than half-heartedly tell Souji he was an idiot before crying again, right into the fabric of Souji’s shirt.

That wasn’t an isolated incident, either. There was that time last month. Rise was safe, and judging from the way her face would light up every time she looked at a certain someone, Yosuke figured anyone who wasn’t Souji wouldn’t have a shot with her. Now that exams were done, those two’d even have time to go out on a proper date. Yosuke resigned himself to a weekend (and probably many weekends and afternoons to follow – who wouldn’t want to spend every waking moment with Risette?) of boredom. But then that Sunday afternoon, there was Souji at the door with a DVD and a bag of Tater Longs.

Yosuke looked from Souji, to the snacks, back to Souji again. “What’s up?”

“Exams are over. Want to watch a movie?” Souji asked casually, as if he wasn’t supposed to be off seducing a freaking idol at that exact moment.

“Uh. Sure?” Yosuke took the DVD from him as he entered and inspected the cover. A buff man with short, choppy hair and a greasy chest doing a flying kick down a corridor of flames greeted his eyes, along with bold letters that read, “The Forbidden Pillars of Dragon Fire”.

“Is this Chie’s?” Yosuke asked, and that definitely wasn’t fear making his voice shake, no way. Souji paused on one foot, his shoe halfway off, and nodded. “You know if this gets broken, she’ll kill you.” Souji just shrugged. With a grin, Yosuke popped the case open. “Alright, your choice!”

They clambered up the stairs to Yosuke’s room together, Yosuke rattling off every little thing Teddie had done to piss him off that day, and without missing a beat, he loaded up the DVD and flopped down beside Souji on the couch. Snagging a handful of Tater Longs from the bag tilted his way, Yosuke crossed his arms behind his head, leaned back, and-

“So what are we watching?”

“WE aren’t watching anything, Teddie,” Yosuke groaned. “Souji and I are watching a movie.”

“Sensei?” Teddie asked quietly, his mouth twisting into a pout. “Can I please hang out with you?”

Souji gave Yosuke a half-smile before nodding. “Fine,” Yosuke muttered, picking up the remote and hitting play. “But don’t talk through the whole thing, and you have to sit on the floor.”

“Thank you, sensei!” Teddie beamed and, after stealing a snack from the bag, settled down cross-legged in front of them. Yosuke took the opportunity to kick him in the back.

“Ow!”

“Shhh, movie’s starting.”

It was a good movie, definitely better than the one Yosuke had borrowed from Chie before, and he was glad that even though she’d never loan him another thing for the rest of his life, he still had the chance to see her collection. This one was particularly fast-paced – a real actionfest, super intense. So intense, in fact, that he barely took notice when Souji stretched one arm along the back of the couch behind him. It wasn’t until they were halfway through the Tater Longs and the battles had given way to a few scenes of dialogue-heavy plot that Souji finally moved again. His arm dropped down just enough to rest lightly over Yosuke’s shoulders.

For the first time since the movie started, Yosuke tore his gaze away from the screen and peered over at him curiously. He must’ve slipped, right? Didn’t he notice? How could he not feel what he was doing? “Dude,” he whispered, watching to make sure he didn’t draw Teddie’s attention, “you’re doing it again.” Souji blinked at him, and Yosuke winced. “You’re treating me like a girl.”

And like that didn’t bother him at all, Souji turned back to the movie, leaving Yosuke staring at him in utter confusion. He had planned to shirk Souji’s arm off his shoulders, he really had, but he didn’t. He was kind of cold – in July? Maybe! It’s a drafty room! – and the contact wasn’t too bad. It actually felt... nice? Yosuke locked his wide eyes straight ahead at the movie again and prayed that he wasn’t blushing. After a few minutes, though, Souji retracted his arm back to his side. This left Yosuke with a problem. He kind of wanted that feeling back, but asking another guy, no matter how close of a friend he was, to snuggle, no, cuddle, NO, hold? Ugh, put his arm completely platonically around you was kind of weird. It wasn’t like he could just wait for Souji to do it again either, not after he’d objected about it. There was really only one thing he could think of to do.

With his hand clenched tight in a fist, Yosuke put his arm around Souji. It felt as good as he’d hoped it would. It felt even better when Souji wiggled closer and laid his head on Yosuke’s shoulder, but Yosuke tried not to think too much about that. He was cold and the heat was nice, that’s all. Really.

It was lucky that he remembered to pull away before the movie was over and Teddie started excitedly asking what their favorite parts were. Teddie never would’ve shut up about it.

Thinking about it, he realizes there were plenty of clues on this actual day as well. It isn’t that a few days ago Souji had agreed to help him out at Junes and that he’d spent every day after that following whenever he got the chance and helping with whatever boring chore Yosuke happened to be stuck with. It’s tempting to zero in on the fact that when they’d finished up for the day and Yosuke asked if he’d like to go get Topsicles and eat them at that fence where they could look down on Inaba, Souji had not only agreed without hesitation, but had also been willing to ride on Yosuke’s bike with him both to the store and up the hill. Yosuke doesn’t really count that as a clue either, though, because that’s pretty standard for them. Now that he thinks about THAT, that’s kind of a clue on its own. But anyway, the thing he noticed today specifically was that during the bike ride, Souji had leaned back to rest against him. And damnit, Yosuke had returned the gesture. And then he crashed, and he scraped open that spot on his elbow again, but at least Souji wasn’t hurt.

They did make it up the hill eventually. When they climbed up to sit on the rickety wood fence, Yosuke didn’t even get any splinters, and to his surprise, the Topsicles came out of their wrappers still icy. Nibbling tentatively at his (it’d be just his luck to take a bite and end up with crippling brain freeze), he asked, “You were helping that small girl from 2-1 pretty much all day, weren’t you? What’d she want?”

“One hundred steaks.”

Yosuke nearly lost his balance. “One hun- why the hell would she need so many steaks?!”

“She’s throwing a party.”

“And we’re not even invited. Figures.”

Yosuke bit into his Topsicle, and when the pain (brain freeze, he knew it!) subsided, he said, “Did we even have a hundred steaks?”

Souji took a lick and shook his head.

“Man. All that, and you didn’t even make the sale.”

“I should’ve sent her to Aiya,” Souji said, lost in thought. “They must have some sort of meat generator there.”

Laughing, Yosuke transferred his Topsicle to his other hand and plunked the frigid one down on the fence. Or not. More like onto Souji’s hand, which was on the fence. “Oh, sorry,” he blurted, pulling back like he’d been burned. “I didn’t notice-“

Then Souji kissed him.

And that’s his story. That’s where he is now, with Souji’s lips, damp with Topsicle juice, cold and sweet, chastely pressed against his and remembering in a rush all the little hints he should’ve picked up on. He really shouldn’t be so shocked. He is, though, and with neither of his hands on the fence to steady him, he does lose his balance this time, twisting as he topples over and faceplanting on the ground. When he pushes himself up, shaking the grass out of his hair, Souji’s holding a hand out to him and smiling... hopefully? Maybe. Whatever it is, it’s cute. Yosuke lets Souji pull him to his feet.

“So.” Yosuke rubs the back of his head with his free hand sheepishly. “I... uh...”

“You split your lip,” Souji says softly. Their hands are still linked, and Souji rubs his fingers over Yosuke’s knuckles.

Yosuke has another one of those moments where he’s not sure what he should do to get the result he wants, but the answer occurs to him a lot quicker this time. “Oh. Um. Could you... kiss it better?”

Yosuke’s pleasantly surprised to find out that it works – it does take the pain anyway. Does more than that, even. He thinks he’s never felt better.


End file.
